a clue from the past.
by Liriana
Summary: Liana, a young elf maiden tired of being treated like a small child. runs away from home in search of clues about her mother's death.


Authors note: well I finaly decided what to do with this. And I thought of a title. So here it is. I hope you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liana urged her horse Celebroske to gallop faster. The rider behind her came around a bend in the path. Liana turned her head to look back at the approaching rider, her long golden hair streaming out behind her. Laughing, Liana shouted,  
  
"Come on Veran! I can beat you this time!" Trying to keep a straight face, Veran shouted,  
  
"Oh yeah?!" and galloped past Liana. Her eyes wide and surprised at his sudden speed, She said quietly to herself  
  
"he was holding back… alright Celebroske, we're not going to let hiim beat us this time." She squeezed Celebroske's sides with her legs and drew level with Veran. They galloped down the path, neither one gaining the lead. Up ahead Liana could see that a log had fallen part way onto her side of the path, leaving room for only one horse to get by. She knew she could not get to the gap first. She gathered her reins and prepared to jump over the log that blocked her way. Veran beside her said in a worried tone, "what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not going to let you win this time," said Liana without taking her eyes off the obstacle ahead. As she approached the log she leaned in over Celebroske's neck. The log looked taller than it had from far off, but she didn't waiver. When she was only a few feet from it, Celebroske jumped cleanly over and landed safely on the other side. Galloping on, she looked back. Veran had stopped and was watching her ride away. He looked baffled but recovering quickly he galloped after her down the path.  
  
Liana could see the gate up ahead. Without slowing down she galloped through the gate into a large courtyard. She brought Celebroske to a halt and turned around to wait for Veran. Celebroske's flanks were covered with sweat, but she pranced excitedly over her victory. Seconds later Veran galloped into the court yard.  
  
"That was too dangerous! You can't be taking risks like that. You know what father would say." Veran shouted as he brought his horse to a halt in front of Liana.  
  
"You and father are too over protective of me," said Liana, turning toward the stables.  
  
"Father is protective of both of us. Especially since mother died," said Veran, following Liana to the stables. Still with her back to Veran, Liana said,  
  
"I know my abilities. If that jump had been too much I wouldn't have taken it!"  
  
Without saying anything Liriana took Celebroske to her stall and took her bridle off and brush her down. Then, leading her to the pasture, She let her through the gate and closed it. Liana stood my the gate for a few minutes, watching celebroske run out to meet the other horses. She thought to her self "they are so free. No cares at all." Liana sighed. She knew that her father would be angry if he found out. She turned to go up to her room to change.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Liana heard a soft knock on the door of her bedroom. Getting up from a chair by the window she walked slowly to the door and opened it. Veran stood there, leaning against the wall. Liriana grimaced.  
  
"Father wants to see me?"  
  
Veran nodded. "Yes, and he doesn't seem pleased." Liana sighed and followed Veran up several flights of stairs to their father's chamber. When they reached the tall richly carved double doors Liana stopped. She didn't like to make her father worry, but neither did she like being told what she could and cold not do. Veran turned around, noticing that she had stopped.  
  
"Are you coming?" he asked. Looking up Liana said quietly, "oh, yes," Veran slowly pushed the door open and slipped through followed by Liana. Their father King Céldor, was sitting with his head in his hands, looking out one of the larg windows that lined both walls of the spacious room. Pleasant light shone on the pale marble gloor and silver wrought chairs. Liana took a small step forward and said quietly,  
  
"Father? You wanted to see us?" Céldor looked up.  
  
"Liana, Veran. Yes I wanted to talk with you. Your ride in the forest today was reported to me, and I was told you were racing recklessly on the paths. He paused for a moment.  
  
"The paths in the forest are treacherous. You could have been hurt." Liana started to argue but was cut off by her father.  
  
"Liana you can't be taking unnecessary risks. You are an elfen maiden and a princess."  
  
"Father!" Liana said, "I knew what I was doing today. I am not a little girl anymore!"  
  
"I know you're not. But you are still my daughter. You must not endanger your self." Céldor said.  
  
"I have not been—" Liana started when silenced by a look from her father.  
  
"Liana, that is enough." Turning to Veran he said.  
  
"I want you to keep an eye on you sister for a while."  
  
"Yes father." Veran replied.  
  
"Liana you won't do any thing dangerous from now on."  
  
"No father" mumbled Liana, staring at the ground.  
  
"Alright, you may both go."  
  
Liana turned and followed Veran out of the room. Once they were in the hall and the door was closed behind them, Veran spoke.  
  
"Liana , I didn't know he would get so upset about a race in the woods."  
  
"Well he did. I will be in my room," said Liana as she turned up the stairs to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
please review, I like reviews, they are fun to get, almost like birthday cards, only, well not, any way review and I will give you more. And any sugestions are welcome. 


End file.
